


Twelve More Stops

by ratpoet



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Season 2, does this qualify as a drabble?, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratpoet/pseuds/ratpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve More Stops

It’s late and it’s dark and Stef’s going to kill him when he gets home. It’s late and it’s dark and he’s so tired he can't really feel his arms. But then Connor turns towards him and smiles, his fingers resting at the edge of Jude’s jeans, and it’s okay and Jude can breathe again. In, out, in, out, just the way Callie taught him, and then Connor’s hand is on his knee, squeezing gently in a silent promise- _you’ll get home safe_.

“Thanks for teaching me baseball,” Jude says quietly, with a weak attempt at a smile. Connor doesn’t say anything, only ducks his head and smiles shyly.

“Yeah, anytime,” he says, his fingers circling absently around the baseball bat clutched between his knees.

The train lurches forward suddenly, throwing Jude against Connor, and then settles into a steady pace, yellow light bulbs in their ornate lamp posts throwing up the shadows on Connor’s face in sharp contrasts rhythmically.

“So, uh, did you get the science homework?” Connor asks, looking at Jude from the corners of his eyes. Connor’s hand is on his knee and Jude’s probably blushing and it’s late and they’re both so screwed, and Jude just wants to laugh at this dork. Science homework.

“Yeah. I can explain it to you later, if you want,” Jude says slowly, still a little breathless. It’s not like the way Callie can't breathe sometimes- Jude knows that. It’s not panic or hysteria or anxiety, or any of that, but the fact is, Jude can't breathe sometimes. So instead he just closes his eyes to stay in the moment, and counts to ten again and again until he settles down. It’s just somehow easier when Connor’s around.

“Cool. Tomorrow evening?” Connor asks, turning to look at Jude. His lips turn up at the end of the question, tingeing it with hesitation.

It shouldn’t be like that- they’re best friends, after all. Connor shouldn’t have to be tentative about it. But this thing, these intertwined pinkies and silent whispers and bright secret smiles, they feel fragile.

They feel like the start of something, and Jude can't figure it out yet, but he knows he wants to.

“Yeah, sure. You can come over,” Jude says. Realization dawns on him just as the words are out of his mouth.

“Uh, unless Stef grounds me or something,” he says. It’s easy to forget that they’re in a train hurtling towards home and it’s still past curfew, easy to forget about the baseball bats clutched in their clammy hands and how empty the car is, just the two of them and a few strangers, and the wind howling in the tunnels.

It’s funny how Connor both grounds Jude in the moment and makes him unfocussed on everything except himself at the same time. That’s another thing Jude wants to figure out.

“Oh, right,” Connor says, his face falling. Jude reaches out and pokes his cheek. His efforts are rewarded by a reluctant smile flitting across Connor’s face for a moment.

“Or,” Connor says suddenly, his lips stretching into a mischievous grin as he speaks. Jude feels a well-justified shiver of apprehension run down his spine.

“You could sneak out,” Connor finishes, still grinning. Jude smiles at him and shakes his head.

“I'm not risking my head to help you with science,” Jude says, laughing. Connor decidedly turns the corners of his lips down, his mouth setting into something that suspiciously resembled a pout as he punches Jude’s shoulder lightly.

“You’re so mean,” he says, biting his lips to keep from smiling.

“But I can make you a better offer,” Connor says, tilting his head towards Jude theatrically. Jude raises an eyebrow at him, completely poker faced.

“You could sneak out and we could play Dark Souls II,” Connor says, smiling at the way Jude’s face immediately lights up.

“You’re kidding, right? It won't be out for another week,” Jude says, smiling widely. Connor laughs at how excited he sounds.

“Well, I don’t wanna brag, but you know, I’ve got a few _contacts_ ,” Connor says, shrugging his shoulders matter-of-factly. The effect is spoiled by the emphasis he puts on the word ‘contacts’.

Jude punches him, shaking his head at Connor’s performance.

“You mean your dad does,” he says and Connor laughs, short and sudden, shoving back at Jude absently.

“Next stop: Green Avenue,” a voice announces, filling up the entire car.

“Twelve more stops, and home,” Connor says, smiling at Jude.

Jude smiles back at him, knocking his knees against Connor’s.

He’s already home.


End file.
